


Appetence

by kittensoo



Category: House of Anubis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika saja hidup sesederhana warna langit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetence

  
**{** _We do belong together. We're both sick and twisted_ – Gossip Girl **}**  


_Fin: 29-03-2013_

Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya siapakah dirinya sesungguhnya. Ketika ia masih seorang gadis kecil yang buta terhadap dunia, ia memiliki angan-angan untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti sebuah dongeng, menjadi seorang putri yang memiliki segalanya dan mendapatkan seorang pangeran dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Dahulu, ia tak tahu—tak mengerti—bahwa tak ada hidup semacam itu. Maka ia terus bermimpi, hidup dalam angan-angan bahwa hidupnya adalah hidup yang sempurna hingga mimpi tersebut hancur dengan cepat dan melesat, tepat ketika ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Diculik oleh ayah sendiri bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, asal kau tahu saja, benar-benar tak menyenangkan.

Dan dari sana, semuanya berkembang menjadi lebih buruk.

Ketika ia kembali, seluruhnya terasa berbeda. Bukan hanya sedikit, namun banyak. Sahabatnya, pangerannya, segalanya, berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diseimbanginya. Sehingga ia hanya dapat berhenti dan melakukan hal yang hanya berhenti dan kemudian berjalan mundur, dan kemudian ia pun berubah. Dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi seorang yang tak pernah dikiranya akan muncul dari dalam dirinya, seseorang yang ia dulu tekan dan kini menyeruak keluar dan ia tak dapat mengendalikannya. Dan terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini, mengapa semuanya memburuk.

Mungkin memang karena ia sendiri yang merusaknya, mungkin karena memang ia seharusnya dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat, mungkin karena seharusnya ia tak melakukan apa pun.

_Maybe indeed, she is a girl who always makes things worse._

* * *

Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa hidupnya adalah hidup yang terkutuk semenjak ia masih sangat muda, ketika seharusnya ia tak merasa seperti itu. Pertama kali ia merasa bahwa hidupnya terkutuk adlaah ketika ia tinggal di Anubis untuk pertama kalinya, ketika umurnya hanya 5 tahun. Ia bertanya-tanya kapan ibunya akan menjemputnya kembali di tempat itu dan mengapa ia meninggalkannya di sini. Menit menjadi jam menjadi hari menjadi minggu menjadi bulan menjadi tahun, tak ada sosok yang menjemputnya. Dan ketika itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah dibuang. Ditinggalkan. Dan ia hidup seterusnya dengan sebuah keyakinan bahwa orang tuanya tak menginginkannya lagi dan ia belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kesendiriannya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat merasakan kesenangan. Tak sering dan sulit. Dan akan kesadaran itu ia mulai mencari cara untuk merasakan kesenangan itu. Ia menemukannya, menemukan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa bahagia, memberikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan semua itu untuk dirinya. Mengerjai dan memanipulasi orang lain demi keuntungannya sendiri, demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya dan juga demi merasakan sedikit kebahagian.

Ia melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri, karena tak ada orang lain yang akan melakukan apa pun secara sukarela baginya. Ia adalah _persona non grata,_ orang yang tak diinginkan oleh siapa pun. Ia tahu itu, mengerti itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang buruk, bahkan ketika ia masih tak tahu orang yang buruk itu seperti apa.

Jika ia bukan orang yang buruk, ia tak akan terbuang, bukan?

Rasanya sulit untuk mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis yang bertindak berdasarkan perasaannya, bahkan terkadang ia terlalu bergantung pada apa yang hatinya akan sehingga otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik. Seakan ada sinapsis-sinapsis yang tak bekerja, membuat logikanya tak berjalan dengan baik. Ia seharusnya menyadari dengan benar segala tindakannya memiliki konsekuensi, namun terkadang ia melupakan hal tersebut. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang menjauhkan orang lain tanpa ia menyadarinya. Mengacaukan segalanya nampaknya adalah bakat naturalnya, tak bisa ia hindari meski pun ia mencoba. Rasa iri mengambil alih dirinya dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia terus mengejar sesuatu yang ia ketahui tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Semua orang tampaknya yakin Fabian dan Nina adalah sesuatu yang sudah pasti berakhir bersama. Dan mungkin dari situ, ia seharusnya mundur. Namun ia tak melakukan itu dan tetap melakukan kesalahan, sampai rasanya ia menderita dari damnatio memoriae. Ia tetap mengejar seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain, orang yang sudah melupakannya. Seorang gadis bodoh, ia itu. Dan ia hanya dapat menangis, meski ia sungguh membenci tangisannya sendiri. Dan ketika sinapsis-sinapsis di otaknya kembali bekerja, setidaknya ia akhirnya melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba memperbaiki segala kesalahannya.

Bahkan ketika hanya kematian yang dapat memperbaiki segalanya.

_(—oh, ia memang pernah mati, dan itu memang agak memperbaiki segalanya, segalanya membaik. Dan kemudian ia kembali mengejar yang tak seharusnya dikejarnya, dan kemudian ia kembali menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.)_

* * *

Ia mencintai Mara Jaffray. Entah masih atau sudah berlalu, ia sama sekali tak dapat memastikan. Memiliki seseorang yang dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia merupakan sesuatu yang asing baginya, _too overwhelming._ Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya, terutama ketika gadis itu adalah milik orang lain. Ia merasa benar-benar ingin memilikinya, sangat ingin. Ia tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya merasa bebas untuk membicarakan soal dirinya, mengenai dirinya yang sesungguhnya, bukan Jerome Clarke yang terlihat di luar. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu, karena selanjutnya ia hanya terus terjatuh terjatuh dan _terjatuh_ pada gadis itu. Ia ingin memiliki gadis itu, seseorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, cara mendapatkannya.

Maka ia melakukan apa yang biasa seorang Jerome Clarke lakukan. Ia tahu bahwa ia melakukan beberapa hal buruk untuk mendapatkan Mara, menjauhkannya dari Mick. Rasanya menyenangkan, memiliki Mara tepat di saat hidupnya lagi-lagi memburuk dan ia kembali harus dihadapkan kepada kekompleksan keluarganya. Meski ia belum benar-benar memilikinya karena meski ada jarak di antara Mara dan Mick, masih ada tali yang menghubungkan mereka, tak peduli betapa ia mencoba untuk mematahkan tali tersebut.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, ia akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Dan kemudian ia mengacaukannya.

Oh, yang kedua itu sangat terduga, seharusnya.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau yang seharusnya menggelitik tubuh mereka. Pandangan mereka menatap langit di atas sana. Buku bertebaran di atas rerumputan, ada yang terbuka dan tertutup. Seharusnya mereka membaca buku-buku tersebut namun kini justru mereka berakhir dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Terlalu lelah setelah hari yang cukup panjang. Mau tak mau Joy harus mengakui bahwa salah satu yang ia sukai dari sekolahnya adalah betapa banyak pemandangan indah yang dapat dilihatnya dalam satu hari. Pertama kali ia dating ke sini, ia terkagum dengan indahnya tempat ini. Namun keindahan tersebut biasanya terlupakan oleh banyak penghuni karena mereka telah terbiasa tinggal di tempat ini.

"Warna langit itu sekarang benar-benar seperti matamu," ucapnya, mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa ragu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia akan mati-matian menahan ucapan apa pun yang berbau pujian pada pemuda tinggi itu, itu pun jika ia mendapatkan satu pujian yang pantas. Namun kini, ia bahkan tak memiliki keraguan lagi. Tak ada sedikit pun. Sekarang hidupnya seakan berada dalam ketenangan namun juga kesulitan.

Ada keheningan, tak ada jawaban yang terucap. Menolehlah kepala gadis itu ke arah sosok di sampingnya, mendapatinya memandang langit itu sendiri secara fokus.

"Jerome?" Sebuah tepukan di tangan membangunkan Jerome dari khayalannya, membuat pemuda itu juga menoleh, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika matanya memandang ke wajah Joy, bukan senyum disaat ia sedang akan berbuat jahil. Namun sebuah senyum tulus, seakan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Joy adalah pertanyaan yang jarang ditanyakan kepadanya.

"Ya, hanya sedang berpikir," jawab pemuda Clarke itu.

"Wow."

Jerome memasang wajah pura-pura terluka dan Joy terkekeh, "Kenapa kamu selalu terkejut kalau mendengar aku berpikir?"

"Kebiasaan, mungkin. Dari dulu kau tak pernah terlihat seperti orang yang sering berpikir. Dan jika kau berpikir, pasti apa yang kau pikirkan penting."

Jerome mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Tergantung kategorimu tentang sesuatu yang penting itu seperti apa, buatku prank adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar penting."

Sekarang dara Mercer itu tertawa ringan, "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jerome kembali memandang langit,.

"Biasa. Mara dan Willow dan apa yang kuperbuat terhadap mereka. Mencari jawaban mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Mencari jawaban dari banyak pertanyaan, sesungguhnya. Tapi terutama yang itu."

Joy tak lagi tersenyum. Bukan karena ia benci mendengar topik itu, namun karena ia mengerti bahwa Jerome benar-benar terjebak dalam kesalahannya itu. Bahkan sesungguhnya sekarang adalah proses hukuman baginya, mereka tak akan menjadi seperti itu jika bukan karena plot Mara untuk mematahkan hati Jerome. Ia menahan godaan untuk menarik nafas panjang dan justru bertanya, "Sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak yakin."

"Oh, aku sungguh penasaran atas jawabannya." Ia hanya bercanda karena ia tak yakin Jerome akan bercerita lebih lanjut. Ia tak menganggap dirinya sudah benar-benar menjadi sosok yang dapat dipercaya Jerome.

"Kebahagiaan," namun pada kenyataannya, Jerome menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik pada mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka berdua membuatku merasa bahagia ketika aku bersama mereka tanpa aku perlu melakuakan apa pun, tanpa perlu aku memanipulasi siapa pun, mereka membuatku nyaman dengan diriku sendiri dan aku tak ingin kebahagiaanku pergi."

"Jadi sumber kebahagiaanmu adalah mereka?"

"Sedih, ya?"

Joy menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Ia bukan seseorang yang dapat berbicara mengenai kebahagiaan, karena ia sendiri payah dalam urusan seperti itu.

"Mungkin—mungkin kau harus mencoba mencari kebahagiaan tanpa bergantung pada siapa pun?"

Jerome menutup matanya.

"Aku mencoba, ya, agak sulit, namun dengan keadaan keluargaku yang mulai membaik, mungkin aku akhirnya akan bisa merasa bahagia tanpa terlalu bergantung pada siapa pun lagi." Ia membuka matanya kembali dan kembali memandang Joy, "Kau tahu, kau juga harus bahagia, mencari kebahagiaan. Kamu pantas mendapatkannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang menandakan bahwa ada kesedihan tersendiri baginya.

"Aku masih belum benar-benar tahu apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia, mungkin aku juga harus berusaha lebih keras."

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama?"

"Pffft."

Joy tersenyum lebar setelah itu dan menutup matanya. Saat ini sesungguhnya ia merasa bahagia, seperti saat-saat lain ketika ia bersama Jerome. Mungkin sesungguhnya mereka sudah menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Hanya saja, hidup tak sesederhana warna langit.

Joy bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya untuk mengikuti rencana Mara dan Willow adalah salah satu keputusan yan

* * *

g salah di antara banyak keputusan salah lainnya. Ia tak menduga bahwa ia bisa menyukai Jerome, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah salah satu orang yang membuat hidupnya memburuk tahun lalu. Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung mengenai apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengkhianati Mara apalagi setelah Mara dikhianati oleh Jerome, bagaimana pun juga ia sudah belajar dari tahun lalu. Mengejar Fabian membuatnya kehilangan banyak, ia tak mau mengulangi itu lagi. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah pada Jerome.

Dan juga, ia sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar suka.

Hidup memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk menjebaknya dalam berbagai macam keadaan yang rumit, huh?

"Kapan kamu akan mematahkan hatinya? Ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya, apalagi dari Mara. Ia tak bisa mengambil keputusan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia memilih teman dibandingkan seorang pria, namun tetap saja…sulit. Ia hanya bisa memainkan ujung seprai kasurnya, menolak untuk memandang Mara atau pun Willow yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Rasanya ia ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding sekeras mungkin. Ia tak mau kehilangan segalanya, namun ia harus memilih untuk mana yang harus pergi darinya.

"Aku…tidak tahu. Memangnya sekarang sudah waktu yang tepat?"

Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, berpura-pura bahwa tak ada yang salah dan tak ada keraguan.

"Belum, tentu saja, ia sudah membuka dirinya padamu, yang berarti kamu sudah berhasil, tinggal tunggu dia mengajakmu berpacaran dan tada! Itulah waktu yang tepat!" Mara terlihat benar-benar gembira.

"Aaw, padahal mereka benar-benar cocok! Seperti pasangan yang dibuat di surga!" suara Willow terdengar, membuat Joy menggelengkan kepalanya. Willow, Willow, seorang gadis yang terlalu lugu, mungkin. Padahal, gadis itu yang pertama kali mengeluarkan ide untuk mematahkan hati Jerome. Dan kini justru Mara yang tampak terobsesi dengan rencana itu. Diam-diam Joy berharap bahwa Mara dapat move on secepat Willow, agar ia tak terlibat lagi dalam persoalan rumit ini lagi dan juga bagi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Aku tak yakin kapan itu terjadi," ia ingin itu terjadi, namun ia juga tak ingin itu terjadi, "mungkin kita harus berhenti saja sampai di sini, aku akan menghiraukannya, mungkin itu akan cukup untuk membuatnya patah hati."

"Tidak, tidak, ia harus menerima balasannya, ia harus merasakan rasanya patah hati yang benar-benar, ia sudah sangat menyakitiku, Joy, aku mohon."

Saat itulah ia mendengar ada langkah kaki cepat yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya dengan ritme yang cepat. Ia terbangun dari posisinya ketika merasa mengenali jenis langkah kaki itu. Turun dan tempat tidurnya dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke daun pintunya, membukanya. Tak ada siapa pun, namun ketika ia menoleh ke atas lantai didapatinya satu buket bunga dengan bunga yang sudah berceceran.

Saat itu gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda itu kini telah mengetahui segalanya.

Ia merasa seperti seorang yang benar-benar dramatis. Lari dari kenyataan yang menamparnya dengan keras. Lama ia mendengarkan konversasi yang terjadi di kamar itu, terdiam dan terus mendengar tanpa melakukan apa pun hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari. _Dramatis._ Ya, hatinya patah lagi setelah konversasi itu dan ia ingin tertawa keras-keras, sangat keras hingga rahangnya sakit. Seharusnya ia merasa marah, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan itu. Justru yang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia berakhir di daerah hutan, dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang tak dapat berbicara. Namun ia berhenti di sana dan bersandar pada satu pohon, memandang sebuah bangunan rusak yang tampak tak tergunakan lagi. Ia merasa sedih dan bersalah, namun tak marah. Tak pada Mara, tak pada Willow, tak pada Joy. Satu-satunya yang ingin dimarahinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Semua ini toh memang salahnya, ia tak akan berakhir seperti ini jika ia tak melakukan kesalahan itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Mara karena sementara Mara membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik, ia membuat Mara menjadi orang yang lain dari Mara yang dulu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Joy karena ia harus berpura-pura baik didepannya di saat gadis itu membencinya.

_The king of messing up, he is._

Ia benar-benar menyukai Joy. Gadis itu memberikan kenyamanan yang sama dengan Mara, namun Joy lebih mengerti dirinya karena mereka adalah sosok yang tak terlalu berbeda. Ia tak mau kehilangannya, namun memang ia tak pernah memilikinya untuk kehilangannya.

Ia diam di sana semalaman, tak merasa takut atau apa pun, hanya ingin mencari tempat dimana ia benar-benar sendiri. Tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia menghilang. Alfie akan terlalu sibuk dengan 'hobi'nya hingga tak akan sadar bahwa teman sekamarnya menghilang. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, kenyataan bahwa tak ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya pun cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa tak akan ada yang mencarinya.

* * *

Mereka tak berbicara lagi pada satu sama lain. Joy mencoba untuk berbicara, namun Jerome terus menerus menghindarinya tak pernah ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Ia tak dapat bersyukur bahwa ia tak lagi terlibat dalam posisi yang rumit, tak dapat bersyukur bahwa setidaknya Mara sudah merasa cukup puas. Ia merasa menderita karena rasa bersalahnya berlipat ganda dan juga karena ia merindukan masa bersama Jerome. Kini Jerome sudah jauh, bukan hanya darinya namun juga dari banyak orang lainnya. Seakan pemuda itu tak mau berhubungan dengan siapa pun lagi. Lebih buruknya, Joy menjadi salah satu penyebab dari itu.

Joy benar-benar yakin bahwa Jerome kini membencinya.

Sesungguhnya ia menunggu waktu Jerome membalas apa yang telah ia perbuat padanya. Ia akan menerima dikerjai seperti apa pun, dipermalukan seperti apa pun. Namun tak ada apa pun, hanya ada hanya keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Lama-lama ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tak dapat berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Jerome terlalu lama. Karena ia ingin meraihnya dan membantunya, mengembalikannya menjadi sosok Jerome yang selalu bersamanya. Bukan Jerome yang sekarang, bukan Jerome yang berubah menjadi sosok yang tak terlihat. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan itu, tak berhak lagi.

Kini senyum-senyum tulusnya yang mulai muncul dahulu kala berubah lagi menjadi senyum-senyum palsu yang terpaksa muncul.

Ia menjauhkan diri karena ia tak mau menyakiti siapa pun lagi. Tak sekarang, tak nanti. Karena ia merusak segala yang disentuhnya.

Mereka benar-benar berhadapan dengan satu sama lain pada hari terakhir mereka di sekolah, ketika mereka sudah akan pergi ke kehidupan baru mereka. Dengan koper di tangan mereka masing-masing, berdiri dengan canggung. Mereka berdua sama-sama menarik nafas. Dan untuk waktu yang lama tak ada yang mengatakan apa pun, menunggu satu sama lain untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku—"

"Aku—"

Kebetulan saja, mereka memberanikan diri dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku minta maaf, atas segalanya."

Dan Jerome, menjadi seorang pria sopan untuk sesaat, membiarkan Joy yang berbicara terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya menunduk, tak memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Joy terperangah, kata maaf yang seharusnya melepaskan bebannya selama berbulan-bulan justru membuat beban itu terasa menjadi lebih berat.

"Kau begitu membenciku hingga kata maaf tak cukup?"

"Aku—aku tak pernah membencimu," jawab Jerome, pelan namun tetap terdengar. Joy selalu menyukai suara berat Jerome, menikmati setiap pemuda itu mengucapkan apa pun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mengapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Suaranya terdengar demanding, sekarang. Joy tetap Joy dan seperti itulah ia.

"Aku tak mau membuatmu menderita."

"Kau menjauhiku justru membuatku menderita, Jerome." Suaranya kini menghalus lagi. Entah mengapa, Joy merasa ingin menangis.

"Tapi kau kan membenciku."

Joy tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Jerome bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu, karena ia tak pernah melakukan apa pun padanya. Kecuali insiden majalah sekolah itu, dan Joy bahkan sudah melupakan itu.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, setidaknya setelah aku mengenalmu dengan lebih baik, aku tak pernah membencimu."

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan kini muncul melempar perkataan terhadap satu sama lain. Mengulang apa yang telah diucapkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan. Jangan meminta maaf. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir, di moment ini aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa apa yang kita miliki waktu itu adalah nyata, aku tak berpura-pura."

"Aku pernah mencintaimu, Joy. Aku mencintaimu."

Rasanya sungguh sakit mendengar itu. Ia juga mencintai Jerome, hingga sekarang.

"Aku juga, Jerome, aku juga."

Masih. Seharusnya masih. Bukan pernah, namun masih. Ia memeluk Jerome dengan erat, tak melepaskannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tak mau melepaskannya, namun ia harus melakukan itu. Semuanya sekarang sudah terlambat untuk memulai dari titik baru, jalan yang akan ditempuh oleh mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Jerome."

Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum pada Jerome, berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke taksinya. Jerome hanya dapat memandanginya hingga ia masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

* * *

Dapat dikatakan bahwa di masa kuliahnya Jerome kembali ke masa dahulunya, memanipulasi orang lain dan membuat mereka membantunya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun tak selalu, hanya ketika ia benar-benar butuh. Namun ia tetap menjauhi orang lain, memanipulasi dalam cara yang halus dan tak akan disadari oleh siapa pun. Menjadi Jerome yang lebih berbahaya. Tak ada prank lagi, yang ada hanyalah manipulasi. Untuk seseorang seperti dia hidup di universitas secara mengejutkan tak terlalu rumit. Ia dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan amat mudah, tak mengalami banyak kesulitan. Ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan romansa yang serius dengan apa pun, masa SMA masih menghantuinya. Ada malam-malam dimana ia tak sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dimana pikirannya kembali melayang masa SMAnya.

Fabian. Patricia. Alfie. Mara. Mara. Mara. Willow. Joy. Joy. Joy. Joy.

Ia tak berhubungan lagi dengan satu pun penghuni Anubis, mengganti nomor teleponnya dan tak ada yang mengetahui nomor atau pun alamat rumahnya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun justru hidup lamanya menghantui, tak dapat terhapus begitu saja dari memorinya. Namun setidaknya ia merasa hidupnya lebih baik.

Hingga ia mendarat di ruangan seorang dokter yang berceloteh bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi dan bagaimana ia harus menghentikan segala yang sedang dilakukannya dengan baik agar dapat menjatuhkan diri ke lubang penderitaan sebelum ditarik keluar lagi. Semenjak itu hidupnya kembali menjadi payah. Ibunya kembali membencinya karena ia kini kembali menjadi beban, ayahnya sudah tiada (mereka hanya diberikan waktu bersama lima tahun, ternyata), dan Poppy kesulitan mencari biaya untuk sekolahnya. Ia banyak menjalani hari-hari di atas kasur tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, hanya dapat membuat Poppy kerepotan dengan ini itu dan dikaluti dengan rasa bersalah.

Tanpa apa melakukan apa pun, hidup sudah mengkhianatinya lagi.

* * *

Hidup tak menjadi lebih mudah bagi Joy. Mungkin sepertinya ia memiliki masalah dengan menyesuaikan diri terhadap keadaan yang baru dan asing. Ia bertarung habis-habisan untuk bertahan di tahun pertamanya kuliah. Memang ia memiliki teman-teman baru, namun tak ada yang dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Ia menemukan kehidupan di universitas terlalu sibuk, terlalu menyita waktu. Memang ia masih berhubungan dengan banyak orang dari masa lalunya, namun tetap saja itu tak membantu. Terkadang ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Berbicara mengenai masa lalu selalu membuatnya teringat pada Jerome, terbayang-bayang karena meski dengan perpisahan yang sudah mereka lakukan pada satu sama lain, ia tetap merasa ada hal yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka.

Di penghujung hari ia biasa menemukan dirinya sendiri terbaring di atas kasur tanpa bisa tidur dan dengan sakit kepala akut. Jadi ia meminum obat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya dan menjaganya tetap segar di siang hari agar dapat mengikuti segala kegiatan yang mau tak mau harus diikutinya.

Awalnya, hanya satu pil penghilang rasa sakit. Kemudian bertambah menjadi pil yang diberikan oleh salah satu teman kuliahnya, yang mengatakan bahwa pil itu akan dapat membantunya tetap segar dan bahagia. Dan kemudian ada pil-pil lainnya. Hari berganti hari dan ia menemukan bahwa dua pil tak lagi memberikan efek apa pun padanya. Maka ia menambah dosisnya, terus menerus. Ia hanya dapat merasa normal dengan asupan pil-pil tersebut, bahagia hanya dengan mereka. Ia dapat melupakan segala beban beratnya baik dari masa lalunya atau pun dari masa kini.

Hingga suatu hari, ia mengonsumsi terlalu banyak.

* * *

Ia sembuh setahun setengah setelah didiagnosa, dinyatakan sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia tak jadi mati.

Namun meski begitu ia tetap merasa telah melewatkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Ia tak lagi berkuliah dan justru mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ibunya tak dapat lagi bekerja karena justru kini ia yang sakit dan Poppy masih harus kuliah. Berminggu-minggu ia mencari pekerjaan hingga ia menemukannya, memulai dari posisi kecil yang gajinya tak seberapa namun cukup untuk menghidupi 3 orang manusia. Secara tak terduga perkejaan itu berjalan dengan baik, ia jarang mengacaukan segalanya karena ternyata ia memiliki bakat dalam perencanaan. Mungkin efek dari merencanakan prank selama bertahun-tahun.

Jadi ia hidup seperti itu, bekerja dari pagi hingga malam dan kehilangan waktu bagi dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan seperti itu perlahan ia bisa mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik dan gaji yang lebih besar. Hingga suatu saat akhirnya ia ada di posisi dimana ia mendapatkan gaji yang cukup besar untuk hidup secara tidak pas-pasan lagi. Poppy berhasil lulus kuliah dan menjadi yang terbaik dan juga ikut bekerja. Ibu mereka meninggal pada saat usia Poppy 24 tahun, namun sejauh ini hidupnya adalah hidup yang baik, pada akhirnya. Bayangan masa lalu tak menghantuinya lagi.

Ia masuk rehabilitasi setelah mengalami overdosis dan hampir meninggal dunia. Orang tuanya tak menyalahkannya karena lagi-lagi mengacaukan segalanya, sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Terkadang ia merasa amat menderita karena harus mengahadapi kecanduannya, namun ia tetap berusaha karena ia ingin sembuh. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus memiliki hidup yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hidup yang telah dijalaninya, maka ia terus dan terus berusaha. Ia tak ingin mati cepat, ia kembali ingin menemukan pangerannya dan hidup seperti di sebuah dongeng.

Ia keluar dari rehabilitasi setahun setelah tinggal di sana. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menjadi Joy yang baru, yang menjalani hidup untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berguna. Ia memulai untuk belajar lagi, mengambil pendidikan baru. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi volunteer bagi anak-anak muda yang bersalah, membimbing mereka untuk tak berubah menjadi seperti dirinya. Semua itu menyenangkan, ia tak terlalu memikirkan segalanya agar tak terlalu merasa terbebani. Ia menjalani hidup secara apanya.

Ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya, pada akhirnya ia bekerja menjadi seorang konselor. Sebuah pekerjaan yang benar-benar dinikmatinya karena ia dapat membantu orang lain. Meski hidupnya bukanlah sebuah dongeng dimana segalanya indah, namun tetap terasa seperti dongeng. Ia berhasil melaju terus.

* * *

Mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah rumah sakit, ketika Jerome baru saja selesai melakukan cek rutinnya dan ketika Joy baru saja menjenguk salah satu kenalannya. Mereka berjalan pada satu sama lain di lorong rumah sakit, hampir menabrak satu sama lain. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap ketika mereka menyadari siapa yang baru saja mereka temui. Mereka berdua tak terlalu banyak berubah secara fisik, namun tetap saja butuh beberapa saat sebelum mereka menyadari siapa yang telah mereka temui. Tak ada kata-kata, yang ada hanyalah senyuman lebar pada satu sama lain.

Perasaan mereka telah memudar, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya semenjak mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Namun kini, perasaan itu kembali muncul perlahan karena ingatan yang juga bangkit.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe kopi favorit Jerome dan menceritakan hidup satu sama lain di sana.

* * *

Mereka tak terpisah lagi. Mereka hidup di satu kota yang sama dan bahkan tak tinggal terlalu jauh dari satu sama lain. Mereka sering bertemu, karena satu pertemuan tak pernah cukup untuk bercerita terhadap satu sama lain. Satu pertemuan tak pernah cukup untuk berdebat mengenai banyak hal dan juga saling bertukar pikiran. Melalui Joy, Jerome mulai kembali berhubungan dengan kawan-kawan masa SMA-nya, tak ada lagi pikiran untuk melupakan masa lalu. Karena masa lalu itu penting, ia tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang tanpa masa lalu. Seperti dahulu, mereka mendukung satu sama lain dalam hidup. Mereka tetap mengerti satu sama lain seperti dahulu, terkadang mengejek satu sama lain. Seperti dahulu.

Perasaan cinta itu kembali muncul melalui pertemuan-pertemuan itu, berkembang tanpa terkendali. Mereka tak langung mengungkapkannya dan justru tetap bermain sebagai teman. Hingga pada akhirnya pada suatu hari minggu ia memutuskan begitu saja untuk melamar Joy, mengungkapkan janji bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyaktinya sekali pun dalam hidup. Seperti dahulu.

Diculik di usia 16 tahun, mengacaukan segalanya pasca itu, kecanduan obat-obatan di usia 21 tahun, masuk rehabilitasi di usia 22 tahun dan keluar di usia 23 tahun, menikah di usia 30 tahun.

Dibuang di usia 5 tahun, melakukan kesalahan secara terus menerus hingga usianya 18 tahun, hampir mati di usia 20 tahun, tidak jadi mati di usia 22 tahun, menikah di usia 30 tahun.

Mereka berakhir selalu mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' di penghujung hari sebelum mereka berdua terlelap. Memeluk satu sama lain saat matahari terbit, mendukung satu sama lain hingga mereka mati. Mereka mati muda, Jerome karena penyakitnya kambuh dan Joy karena tubuhnya ternyata menjadi lebih lemah karena obat-obatan itu dibandingkan seharusnya. Namun setidaknya mereka memiliki hidup yang bahagia di akhir hayat mereka, memiliki satu sama lain dan tak kekurangan apa pun.

  
**{** end **}**  



End file.
